


Hotter than Hell

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is about to turn into a puddle of gloop on his motel bed. Thank goodness Castiel arrives with a handy hand fan to help cool him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotter than Hell

“Hell was cooler than this!” Dean moans, laid out on his motel bed, sweat making his tatty Metallica shirt stick to him, his jeans an uncomfortable furnace. “And turn off the AC and leave the windows open. Damn thing’s just pumping hot air in.”

Sam stomps over to the air conditioning unit on the wall and switches it off before opening all of the room’s windows. “There anything else you want from the store?”

“So long as there’s pie with the beer and popsicles-”

“Yeah, yeah. Try not to melt into a pile of human goo.” Sam opens the door out to the lot.

“Sammy, I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

Sam chuckles and leaves, cell in hand.

The two of them look like an absolute mess and Dean knew it. Normally it was Sam that did worse off in this kind of heat, but this time Dean is the one who is suffering. What he wants more than anything right now is an apple cider popsicle between his lips while he drives Baby down the interstate and on to another case, windows down and music up.

Instead his ‘67 Impala is at a local garage waiting for tires to be delivered after blowing three of them out. The heatwave is _that_ bad.

Listening to the distant, sluggish sounds of people moving around the rest of the motel, Dean tries to get comfortable. But he can’t. The heat is too much and so he shucks off his jeans and shirt, settling back down on the bed in just his boxers.

A breeze blows through the windows and Dean feels a hint of relief from the all consuming heat as the air lifts up the hair on his skin, cooling his sweat. Too soon, though, the breeze is gone and Dean feels a fresh wave of sweat prickling at his skin.

Dean considers getting up from the bed and standing in front of the refrigerator with the ice box open, but then he hears the beating of wings and startles. Castiel stands at the end of his bed. Reflexively--face burning from more than just the heatwave--Dean pulls his discarded clothes towards him, hating that Cas is seeing him in this state.

“Cas! What have I said about just showing up like this!” Dean slides off the bed and pulls his sweat soaked clothing on and shudders. His heart thuds in his chest.

“Apologies. But Sam called and said you were in need of assistance.”

Dean glares at Cas, but the angel ignores him as he pulls a large hand fan out of his trench coat.

“What is that?” Dean stares at the fan.

“A fan with which I shall try to cool you with.” Cas flicks his right wrist and the fan unfurls in his hand--the large concertina construction conceals Castiel’s face a moment.

 _I’m going to kill Sam_ , Dean half jokes to himself while he stands in front of Cas. Before Dean can reply, Cas waves the fan and sends a slightly cool blast of air his way. The relief is brief, but Dean finds himself closing his eyes for a moment and sighing.

“It’s ju-”

Cas flicks the fan again and Dean stills. It feels good. He sits down on the edge of the bed and lets Cas continue to fan him. The relief is there, but-

“Dean, if you take off your clothes, I am sure this would be more effective.”

And there it is. Get some of the relief he desperately needs before his brain melts out through his ears or hold on to a pretense--that he didn’t want Cas to see him undressed, when actually maybe he did more than a little--that was going to make him ill. _I can’t believe I’m doing this_. Dean pulls his shirt and jeans off once more.

“There, you happy?”

Castiel replies with a wave of the fan and Dean closes his eyes as his personal breeze engulfs him once more. There’s a swish of trench coat and Dean looks up to see Cas pulling at his shirt collar with his free hand.

“Hey if you’re too hot you can dress down too!” Dean blurts out.

Before he can take back what he’s said, Dean looks away as the angel starts stripping off his clothes. Dean chances a look back and gets an eyefull of Castiel standing before him with just his boxers on and a fan in his hands. The way Castiel’s smooth stomach tapers down to his hips is almost criminal, as far as Dean is concerned.

“This is much more comfortable.” Castiel flicks the fan again.

Realizing his throat is incredibly dry, Dean gets up from his bed and awkwardly dances around Cas, heading for the one of the duffles. He pulls out a bottle of water and yanks the lid off. Dean takes a long pull of tepid water and sees movement out of the corner of his eye. Cas is watching his every motion.

_I’m standing here in my boxers, sweat pouring down my back, drinking a bottle of water and Cas is watching me like he wishes he was the bottle…_

Dean’s about to take a second swig when Cas clears his throat. “Dean, are you okay? You appear to be-”

The rest of Castiel’s words are drowned out by Dean’s thudding heart as he looks down his body and sees that little Dean is making a tent out of his boxers. Water bottle falling to the floor, Dean rushes to cover himself, but Cas closes the distance between them. The angel stops Dean’s hands by seizing his wrists and holds Dean’s hands down by his sides.

“Cas!” Dean half-heartedly tries to pull his wrists out of Castiel’s grasp.

“We should stop doing this to each other.” Castiel takes a step closer to Dean, and then Dean feels the angel’s clothed erection brushing up against his own. “We need to stop denying this effect we have on each other.”

The hint of friction sends a spark through Dean and he plunges his lips onto Castiel’s, stubble against stubble. Cas lets go of his wrists and kisses back, but then he meets Dean’s tongue and the two of them start trailing hands over each other. Stroking, caressing, rubbing hard muscles, soft undersides. Dean just wants to drink in Cas--he tastes like long summers and heavy snowstorms--and forget the thick stillness of the air.

Grabbing at the waistband of Cas’s boxers Dean pulls them down. Castiel’s cock bouncing free as they continue to caress each other's lips. Dean pulls his own boxers down, kicking them away and rubs up against Cas. The angel moans lowly in his mouth and Dean ushers him towards his bed. A gentle push and Cas falls down onto the mattress, Dean quickly following and locking lips again.

Mind scrabbling to comprehend that this is finally happening--that he is allowing himself this--Dean presses against Cas. Feeling Cas’s leaking cock against his hard-on just pumps more blood into his. Dean ruts against Cas, desperate for more, but a little afraid to ask as the angel grinds up towards him, meeting his thrusts. Breathless moans into each other’s mouths.

“Deeeaaann,” gasps Cas, mouth free for a moment, “I _need_ … you.”

Dean stares down into Castiel’s bright blue eyes. Heart feeling like it’ll leap out of his mouth, Dean climbs off of the angel and rushes over to his duffle, and finds a tube of lube and a condom. Putting the rubber to one side, Dean crawls back to Castiel and moves him up the bed.

“You’re sure?” Dean asks huskily, kneeling beside the angel.

Castiel’s cock bobs against his stomach as he vigorously nods yes, smearing pre-come across himself.

Spreading Cas’s legs apart, bending his knees up, Dean takes his right pointer finger and lets his calloused skin rub over the soft skin of Castiel’s wrinkled entrance. A shudder of anticipation works its way through the angel and Dean bites his bottom lip. He strokes once more before taking his pointer finger away and covering it in lube.

“Try to relax,” Dean advises. Cas nods.

Pushing his pointer finger to Cas’s entrance again, Dean gently probes it with his finger. First it’s just the tip, the heat there hot and tight. Then he’s down one knuckle.

“Stop squirming, Cas,” Dean warns, the angel excitedly bucking towards the intrusion.

“S-sorry,” whimpers Castiel and stills himself.

Laying kisses down the insides of Cas’s thighs, Dean slowly works the angel open. One finger becomes two, scissoring and pressing further and further inside. Finding Cas’s prostate, Dean strokes the bundle of nerves and delights in the cries of pleasure that escape his angel’s mouth.

It doesn’t compare to adding a third finger. Dean resists touching himself as Castiel’s cries bring more beads of pre-come dripping out of his own cock.

“Deandeandeandeandean!” Cas is panting and fucking back into his hand once the third finger is all the way in.

“You ready for me Cas?”

Castiel manages to look up at Dean, his eyes saying “if you don’t fuck me right now Dean Winchester I will smite you where you kneel”.

Pulling his fingers out of Cas, Dean grins and grabs the condom. Rubber on, Dean coats his sheathed cock in lube and then lines up with Castiel’s entrance. Holding the base of his cock with his left hand, and steadying himself on Cas’s left leg with his right hand, Dean begins to ease himself into Castiel’s tight heat.

Blue eyes gaze up at Dean longingly, the mouth below them opening with hard breaths as Cas tries to relax. Dean lets go of his cock as he bottoms out and gives Castiel the chance to adjust to him before pulling out a little and then gently thrusting back in.

“Dean… do that again!” Cas cries, hands reaching up to Dean.

Lowering himself forward, Dean lets Cas pull him against his chest, Cas’s cock rubbing up into his stomach. Dean gives another experimental thrust, which compels Cas to seize Dean’s mouth with his and kiss him wetly.

Confidence fills Dean and he begins to thrust faster and harder, shifting his hips a little. Cas breaks from their kisses to yell when Dean hits his prostate just right. Taking his time with his angel as their lips meet once more, Dean marvels at how good Cas feels around him. The only sounds are their ragged breaths through their noses, throaty moans and the wet slap of flesh on flesh.

Soft fingers brush over Dean’s arms and along his back, and Castiel pulls away from Dean’s lips so he can kiss Dean along his jaw and neck. The angel’s tongue licking his skin each time he moves from one spot of skin to the next. No dirty words are exchanged, their bodies talking for them.

Cas gently kicks Dean’s ass--Dean gets the message--and he begins to pick up the pace. He places a hand on Cas’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Licking his lips, Dean grins as Cas begins to melt a little under him. The angel’s hands needily reach up to Dean, touching his chest and stroking the arm he’s balancing on.

Hips getting wilder Dean feels his own release building, but it’s Cas that comes first.

“Dean!” The angel cries, shooting hot waves of sticky white come over both their stomachs and Dean’s hand.

The sight of Cas flushed, eyes blown, writhing underneath him is enough for Dean and he yells--his own orgasm finally rushing through him. Thrusts wild and hard, Dean pumps fast at first and then finally begins to slow.

Stinking of sex, the heat of the day beginning to impose again, Dean slides out of Cas and walks to the trashcan to dump the condom in the trash.

“Dean?” Cas asks in an unsure tone, but the angel needn’t worry, Dean quickly clambers back on the bed and pulls Castiel’s naked body towards his own so that they face each other.

“Cas… I love you.*

“And I love you, Dean.”

“How long have you…” Dean lets the question hang there.

“Long enough.”

Dean nods. “Same.”

Castiel kisses Dean’s forehead.

Letting out a sigh, Dean ghosts a hand over Castiel’s side. “So, how long we got before Sam knocks on the door?”

“Twenty three minutes.”

A grin forms on Dean’s face. “Wanna take a cold shower with me, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this fic is a response to some comments left on a Dean x Reader fic I wrote, [saying](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/38639609):
> 
> "Dean is the best and love this but I'm not a fan of the cas/dean stuff. Anyway u should write more dean/reader stuff cause he's more awesome :)"
> 
> Excuse me, but I write whatever I damn well feel like writing.


End file.
